gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Lucky girlx3
Hey :D Willkommen auf meiner Seite ♥ Über mich gibts eigentlich nich so viel zu sagen: '' meine Freunde beschreiben mich als frech, lustig, immer gut drauf und manchmal n bissl verrückt ;) ich hab meinen eigenen Style und steh auf süße, sportliche und lustige Jungs, wie Chord Overstreet; auf Glee; Musik hören; mit Freunden chillen, reden und lachen; auf singen und natürlich auf Sport! Ich weiß was ich will, auch das was ich erreichen will, und setze das auch durch! Ich bin ziemlich vorlaut und manchmal auch zickig ;) Ich weiß immer über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch bescheid, egal ob bei uns in der Schule oder in der Promi-Welt :D Durch Glee bin ich viel selbstbewusster geworden und steh immer zu mir, auch zu meinen Fehlern ^^ Mit meinen Freunden geh ich gern shoppen, ins Kino oder wir chillen und reden einfach nur :) außerdem LIEBE ich Fotos und Musik ♥ Datei:C9456_selena-gomez-instagram-1.jpg Meine Lieblingscharaktere ''Chord Overstreet 'alias' Sam Evans Datei:Sammy.png Datei:Sam-sam-evans-21753629-500-266.gif Datei:Evans-03.jpg Datei:Tumblr_lb70doOfSA1qd8trlo1_500.gif Datei:Tumblr_lejc4ome7n1qg4z5zo1_250.gif Datei:Tumblr_lejc1iPZZ61qg4z5zo1_400.gif ''Dianna Agron'' alias Quinn Fabray Datei:Dianna42.jpg Datei:DiannaAgron.png Datei:Dianna-agron-photo.jpg Datei:Quinn23.gif Datei:Dianna-argon_quinn-fabray.jpg Datei:Tumblr_lpn2yzin6r1qg7k1a.gif Datei:09_Quinn_in_Neue_Gesichter_und_Gemeinheiten.jpg Datei:Quinn-quinn-fabray-24886916-500-281.jpg Datei:Quinn-quinn-fabray-17537825-180-230.gif ''Naya Rivera'' alias '''Santana Lopez Datei:Naya Rivera.jpg Datei:Naya-Rivera-1.jpg Datei:Naya34.png Datei:Tumblr_lw2b60hYEx1qbi23yo2_500.gif Datei:Santana500.jpg Datei:Santana_smile.gif Datei:Imagesbj.jpg Meine Lieblingsbeziehungen ♥ Quam / Fabrevans Datei:Sam-and-Quinn-sam-and-quinn-16322960-500-362.jpg Datei:I_ship_fabrevans.gif Datei:Fabrevans.gif Datei:Sam_and_quinn.jpg Datei:Tumblr_la7l8c0Sh81qzel54o1_500.gif Datei:Quinnandsam456.png Datei:SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif Datei:FABREVANS-Most-affectionate-couple-on-Glee-sam-and-quinn-17461955-499-207.gif Datei:Quam.gif Datei:Tumblr_lbxalgeBGx1qd8trlo1_500.gif Datei:Sam-knees.jpg ''Sam:'' I wanna marry you, someday. Until then, will you accept this promise ring? '' Quinn:'' What are you, six? '' Sam:'' If you accempt, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss; to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth, or eye gunk, to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say, ‘That dude’s my boyfriend.’ I promise to do all of those things, without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey [gets back down on his knee] ''Sam:'' I really care about you, Quinn. And I want us to be together Datei:Tumblr_lx7u5dXT6u1qbb7w0o1_500.jpg '''…und sie sagen 'JA! ♥' Brittana Datei:I_ship_brittana.gif Datei:BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFk9neG1xaG9INEJHQm1mSDVHa1JsTEEAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg Datei:Tumblr_lzyfefJbIv1qg2judo1_500.gif Datei:Glee-brittana1.png Datei:Tumblr_lqb28ltxeg1qc57qro1_500.jpg Datei:Brittana10.jpg Datei:180px-676px-Brittanyandsantanahugging.png Datei:Santana6.png Datei:Tumblr_m0h73zCFe21qdb716o5_250.gif Datei:Tumblr_m0h73zCFe21qdb716o4_250.gif Datei:Tumblr_m0h73zCFe21qdb716o6_250.gif Finchel Datei:I_ship_Finchel.gif Datei:Finchel.love.jpg Datei:Finn-Rachel-3-finn-and-rachel-15094781-302-381.jpg Datei:Finchel_11.jpg Datei:Unbenannt.png Datei:FinchelTheFirstTime.png Datei:Finchel_gif_9.gif Datei:My-Finchel-Heart-glee-26169532-500-244_large.gif Datei:Finchel13.gif Datei:Finchel_3.gif Datei:Finchel_6.gif Datei:Finchel12.gif Klaine Datei:IshipKlaine.png Datei:Klaine84.png Datei:KlainePhotoshop76.jpgDatei:361px-Klaine_01.jpg Datei:KlaineKiss67.jpg Datei:Klaine457.jpg Datei:KlaineProm.jpg Die besten Freundschaften Faberry Datei:IshipFaberry.png Datei:Faberry.jpg Datei:Faberry.gif Datei:FABERRY!.jpg Datei:FaberryBreadsticks.gif Datei:Faberry-tables.gif Datei:Faberry5.gif Kurtchel Datei:Kurt_and_Rachel_-3.jpg Datei:Friends-glee-kurt-new-york-rachel-Favim.com-234214.gif Datei:KurtRachel.png Fabrittana Datei:05_Santana,_Quinn,_Brittany_in_Alles_steht_auf_dem_Spiel.jpg Datei:Fabrittana.png Meine Lieblingssongs Staffel 1 *Don't Stop Believin' *My Life Would Suck Without You *Jessie's Girl *Dream On *Bad Romance *Beth *Over the Rainbow Staffel 2 *Empire State of Mind *Billionaire *The Only Exception *One of Us *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *Lucky *Teenage Dream *Forget You *Marry You *(I've Had) The Time of My Life *Hey, Soul Sister *Valerie *Dog Days Are Over *Last Christmas *Need You Now *Bills, Bills, Bills *Firework *Silly Love Songs *Baby *Somebody to Love *SING *Don't You Want Me *Tik Tok *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) *Animal *Raise Your Glass *Loser Like Me *All By Myself *Turning Tables *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *Songbird *I Don't Want To Know *Go Your Own Way *Don't Stop *Isn't She Lovely *Friday *Jar Of Hearts *I Love New York/ New York New York *Pretending *Light Up The World Staffel 3 *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *Uptown Girl *I Kissed A Girl *Red Solo Cup *We Are Young *Do They Know It's Christmas? *We Found Love *Summer Nights *Without You Meine Vorbilder [[Dianna Agron|'Dianna Agron]] '''Datei:Tumblr_lkyyc0vTPW1qhh0lco1_500.jpg 'Selena Gomez' > Selena Gomez ' thumb|left|350px 'Katy Perry' 'Datei:Katy_Perry_iPhone_wallpaper.jpg ' Lea Michele thumb|left|350px Meine (bisherigen) Lieblingsfolgen Staffel 2 *Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten *Duette *Ungeküsst *Liebeslied zum Leid *Das Comeback der Teufelin *Das jüngste Gerücht *Rivalen der Krone *New York! Staffel 3 *I Kissed A Girl *Hold On To Sixteen *Yes/No *Heart